Convincing Love
by thechipmunks4ever
Summary: Read how Alvin win against his nervousness and tell Brittany how he feels about her , it is my first One-shot, AxB, of course, have fun reading it


**convincing Love**

* * *

**Alvin's POV **

Frustrated, is the only word that could describe my situation. I mean, it's me, the love doctor, the great rock star, Alvin Seville! For crying out loud! Let me tell you, it is simple, but somehow it is hard, all I have to do

is to tell _her_ that I love her, that all, simple as that. Wait I am sure you are wondering who is _her_, right? Well, there is no other than Brittany Seville who I laid my eyes on. But again, I have a good nice plan. Getting out of

my thoughts, I started to continue writing on the sheet in front of, some nice lyrics that are being written to be more accurate.

"If the heart is always searching,

Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true"

Sounds good, for the beginning , only...

* * *

**Next day**

Next day is doing good, only 1 fight with Brittany, which shocked me that she gave up, easily, leads me that she is in love with me! I hope...

* * *

**After that day**

"Alright, guys, now you know the plan, right" I said, and they all nodded "perfect, all what we have to do is wait for the concert night, which is tomorrow" I said as a big smile crept to my face

* * *

**concert night**

Finally! It is our concert night, hmm, let me think, of course you are wondering what's up with that, huh. Simple, it is where I will sing my song, my plan.

* * *

**Normal POV**

the chipmunks and chipmettes have sang there songs pretty well, and for Alvin, his plan was to begin now...

As the munks and ettes started leaving, Alvin had grab he's electric guitar, and then stood in the middle of the stage, While the others, ettes, Dave, and his girlfriend Claire, were in confusion, why Alvin never hide a

extra song that wanted to put, last minutes changes to be more accurate.

"Hi, everyone, I have an extra song for you, and specially to Brittany..." Brittany in the other hand was more confused, knowing that Alvin have always annoyed her, but she just kept looking at him and heard what was

next, that changed her life, in the mean time, Simon and Theo came into stage and behind Alvin, after that Alvin have started to sing:

**Alvin**

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

**All**

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

**Alvin**

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

**All**

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

**Alvin**

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

**All**

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

**All**

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

**Alvin, in a low voice**

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.

**All, back in a louder voice**

When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

When Alvin and his brothers were done everyone clapped for them as they did a small bow and left to backstage, where they meat the others. Alvin went straight to Brittany and said

"Brittany, I-I.." He was cut off by Brittany saying "I love you too" A smile crept on both of there faces as they started to lean in, until there foreheads were touching, they closed there eyes, and there lips were centimeters

away, they continued to close in, until there lips finally touched with fireworks inside each one of them, happy, more than happy, no, way to happy, even more than that, that how

they felt, there feelings could not be written in a story, or a one-shot, but I could only tell you my readers that they were way too happy. and that my readers, my friends, was the new

Couple that formed out of a simple thing and a feeling called, love

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed everyone,**

until the next story, goodbye

song: When you look me in the eyes, by Jonas Brothers


End file.
